I Will Always Love You
by xXClovertheCatXx
Summary: Welcome to LakeWood Private High School, with drama...love...foul language...malicious gossip...and backstabbing rumors. Can The Sonic Team survive, or will they tear at each other's throats? ShadOuge, Sonaze, Sonamy, Knuxikal, Shadikal, various others.
1. The Acrobrat Lash

I Will Always Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters, not ANY of them, except for the weirdo teachers who have yet to be mentioned!

Chapter 1: The Acrobrat Lash

"So, like, Rouge, are you going to Shadow's Halloween Party?" asked a pink hedgehog who went by the name of Amy Rose.

"Duh, Ames. It's going to be the party of the year!" The ivory bat yelled in enthusiasm. "And do you know what the best part will be?"

The Acrobrats leaned in, in a circle, around their alpha.

"Shadow is defs going to kiss me!"

Amy shivered A purple cat, who was also a Acrobrat, rolled her shoulders and widened her eyes.

"What?" Snapped Rouge, obviosly annoyed.

"W-w-well..." Blaze stammered.

Rouge tilted her head to her right, slightly narrowed her eyes, and let her jaw set in a angry posistion. This was her Lash-Look, a look she gave her girls when they were hiding things from her and she knew it. "Tell me or else everyone will suddenly know who you kissed at last summer's FunFest."

Blaze shuddered. If they knew, her life would be over.

Amy giggled under her breath. "Rouge...Shadow already has a...a...a..."

"A what!" Rouge demanded.

"A girlfriend!" Blaze and Amy insisted at the same time. The reason they were so reluctant to tell her was that when she was mad, she took her anger out on them.

Rouge stared blankly at a locker across the halls. "I just cannot believe you guys didn't tell me sooner. Sluts." Rouge turned swiftly away from her clique.

"Wait, Rouge!" Blaze yelled for her leader. Without her she was...just another mindless cheerleader.

"Do you have a thermometer handy?"

What? What kind of question was that? "No..."

"Then why are you all up in my butt?" Rouge laughed, then turned away again. "You're my betas. It's your job to tell me EVERY little bit of gossip your minds can possibly find.

"I'm...sorry." Blaze stammered.

Rouge smiled. She knew the only real thing that made a beta was the fact that THEY were weak enough to apologize. And of course, Blaze would always be a beta at this rate.

Blaze laughed her quaint little laugh. Rouge, of course she thought she was a beta. That's why she kept apologizing. But, she didn't know she was a part of her own clique; The Betr Gurls. Blaze was their alpha, and Tikal and Cream were her betas. The only reason she was part of that hell of a clique, The Acrobrats, was because of their popularity. But someday, The Betr Gurls would be the leading clique of LakeWood; they would have all the boys, like Sonic, Shadow, all of them...and the only reason she had told Rouge the truth about Tikal dating Shadow was so she could slowly destroy her. She would do everything she could to frame the actual culprit (a.k.a. "girlfriend") as Amy. Sure, Ames knew that Shadow was dating some chic, but she didn't know who. After Rouge and Amy got in a major fight over the 'fact' that Amy was dating Shadzy, Rouge would dump Amy for a LBR (Loser Beyond Repair) Clique and run to Blaze. Blaze would slowly grow apart from Rouge, and once Ru-Ru was at the bottom of the LBR heap, then The Betr Gurls could claw their ways to the top. After all, Shadow WAS already dating Tikal.

The only problem...Rouge could hold that kissing-thing against her, because it was true.

Amy Rose was eating lunch in the LakeWood Cafeteria. The day had, so far, been awkward. She was pretty sure Shadow had been flirting with her when he "accidentally" brushed up against her in math. He wasn't perfect, but hey, he was better than that stupid track-star Sonic-guy crush she'd had in 6th grade. Shadow...with his ruby-red eyes...his manly white chest-fur...Sonic had those unsightly leaf-colored eyes and no chest fur. Well, maybe his weren't that unsightly...she still occasionally swooned when she saw them. He would still be a good crush-slash-boyfriend they were still in 6th grade...but Sonic wasn't alpha enough. Wasn't popular enough. If Amy was still that wimpy LBR that she'd been back then, in Elementary School, sure, Sonic would be the perfect BoFo. But they weren't in Elementary School anymore. They were Sophomores in High School.

Sonic would STILL be a awesome boyfriend, most likely. But...she just couldn't sacrifice her popularity for him. She was on the A-List, but he was on the B-List, with Knuckles, the weird-but-kind-of-cool school announcer-slash-rapper.

As if by magic, Knuckles, a.k.a. Knux or Butt-Kickin' Knux, appeared over the loudspeaker. "Yo, dis is Knuckles in da house!" he hollered. The students half-heartedly yelled back. "With the SAT tests coming up, y'all better get down and study-udy-udy!"

The students groaned at Knuckles cheesy rap verse. Amy giggled.

"Now on a hotta matta, we got the best platta, fishsticks are officially banned!" Everyone cheered, in a much more enthusisastic way.

"Aaaaaaand, we all know about our awesome benefit party at Shadow the Hedgehog's house!" Knuckles stopped rapping and started talking normally, but still hyperly.  
Everyone looked at Shadow as he blushed his sexy deep red blush.

"Shadow is soooo going with me!" Rouge whispered hyperly to Blaze, pulling her black Ralph Lauren scarf slightly tighter around her neck. "Isn't he?"

"Um...yeah, he is, probably, Rouge."

"Probably?" Rouge raised a waxed eyebrow. "You're joking. I know he will. No matter what so-called-girlfriend he has. When I find who she is, I swear, I will rip that bit - "

"Watch your language, Mrs. Rouge," A lame 10th grade teacher cocked his head in Rouge's direction. Rouge rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

"Uh-huh. I am sure he'll date you. Just got to get them to break up first," Amy acknowleged, smacking her MAC lip gloss on her lips.

"Oh, that is nawt an issue." Rouge's eyes darkened. "I've heard he's the type to cheat anyways."

"Rouge! You don't want to do that."

Rouge glared at Blaze, giving her a don't-you-backsass-me-look.

"Um. Yeah. I do. And I will."

Blaze climbed on top of the table, her knee-high leather boots making a squiiiiiiish noise as she glared down at her betas, the cafeteria lights giving her face an eerie shadow from the angle she was standing.

"I always get what I want." 


	2. Lovers And Fakers

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nothing. I got the title of this from Gossip Girl. I saw it at the library and I'm all, "Oh?" so I picked it up, read it, hated it (lol), but I did like the title! Also, I guess this is kind of influenced by The Clique. But as you can see, it is not a crossover. Also this chapter title comes from the Alphas book by Lisi Harrison, Movers and Fakers. Oh, and I do own Delah Rose, Amy's mom.**

Chapter 2 - Lovers and Fakers

Blaze sighed as she pulled on her blue fairy princess Halloween costume. She'd promised Tikal and Cream she'd go trick-or-treating with them really fast before Shadow's party. Cream begged her to go as a fairy. Even in 11th grade, she was still a little immature. Go figure. But she did have to hurry, because Shadow was going to pick them up, and would she go as a fairy princess? Heck, no!

"Blaze, wear your hair in a bun. Fairy princesses always wear their hair in buns!" Cream grabbed a elastic, preparing to wrap her short brown bob in a mini-bun.

"Um, Cream, you don't exactly have what I'd call hair. It's so short! Grow it out or something." Tikal acknowledged, zipping up her yellow fairy princess dress.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Tikal!" Cream tossed her hair, twisting it around the elastic and holding it in place with a bobby pin.

"But I always wear my hair in a ponytail!" Blaze exclaimed, running her hand over her hair style.

"Yeah, and it's disgusting, just like those outfits!"

Blaze turned around quickly, to see Rouge with her arms crossed, a Gucci shopping back hanging from her elbow, her shades hiding what probably was a intense gaze. Amy was at her side, in a similar pose (but no shopping bags), tapping toes against the wooden floor (they were at Cream's house).

"Explain." Rouge took off her sunglasses, flames in her eyes. Blaze winced.

"I was just trying to help Cream and Tikal decide what outfits to wear! They were tailoring them." Blaze looked at Cream, who nodded like it was true.

"Oh, really? Why are you even a mile near these LBRs?" Rouge gave Blaze her Lash-Look.

Blaze blinked. Anything she said to that would set Rouge off.

"We went by your house to give you your costume." Amy said in her high-pitched voice. She still hadn't hit puberty yet.

Blaze stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Don't play stupid!" Rouge snapped. "We told you yesterday we'd come over to give you your costume. Nice going, witch." Rouge grabbed a long, black dress, and tossed it at Blaze's feet. "Or, should I say, bit - "

"Would you like some lemonade?" Vanilla walked in, a lot of glass cups of lemonade balanced on a silver tray. "Oh, hello, Rouge and Amy. I didn't know you were over, too. Would you like some lemonade?"

"Is it organic?" Rouge turned her head to the left, questionably.

"Um...well, I bought it at the store..."

"Then, no thanks."

"Amy?"

"Same...as Rouge." Amy rifled through her Michael Kors messanger bag, probably so she could call her mom, Delah, to get her out of this "dump", as she would call it. She pulled out her iPhone and speed-dialed her mom (Blaze knew this because her mom's speed dial number was 1, and she saw her press that), but she didn't pay attention to what she said to her.

"Oh, well, I'll leave the tray here, in case you change your mind." Vanilla grinned, walking out of the room.

Amy slammed her phone back into her bag. "My mom is gonna be here ay-sap."

Rouge put her left foot forward, her pointed-toe boots...pointing at Blaze. "You are coming, aren't you, Blaze?" Her facial expression burned out the message: "You'd better say yes."

Blaze swallowed, finding it hard to breathe now. She figured she'd better change the subject...and fast. "I guess, but while I was here, I got on the internet to try and find Shadow's girlfriend!" She turned around and looked at Tikal, who, she noticed, was beginning to sweat slightly. But she stopped once she knew Tikal remembered, she didn't have internet on her computer.

Rouge leaned in, slightly interested. "And?"

"And...I didn't find out anything except that it was a female hedgehog."

Tikal sighed with relief.

Rouge raised a eyebrow. "Female hedgehogs...female hedgehogs...female hedgehogs..." She glanced at Amy. "You're the only female hedgehog I know."

Amy opened her mouth in shock. "What? I'm not dating Shadow! Why would I? He's such a loose-er!"

Rouge gave Amy her Lash-Look, but this time intensified it by baring her fangs. "I like him. And I would never date a loser," She whisper-sneered.

Amy took a step back, a bewildered look in her eyes. Blaze stared in awe as she backed into the table on which the tray was hanging off of. She looked back, but too late, her rear bumped into the table and sharply knocked off the lemonade, the glass splattering across the floor. Amy yelped, jumping back as a large shard of glass flew into her wrist.

"Oh, my!" Vanilla dashed into the room, shocked. "Whatever happened?"

Blaze flinched as she saw tears flood Amy's eyes. The pink hedgehog ran out of the room as a car honked. Blaze looked out the window to see Delah gape her mouth open as she saw her daughter - a mess, for the first time in her life. The Honda quickly sped off, out of sight. Blaze instantly regretted starting that drama. Why didn't she just go with Rouge and Amy when they'd asked?

Rouge smirked. "I guess it's just me and Shadow going trick-or-treating."

Tikal blinked, sighing. "I'm going home now." She walked calmly out of the door, but Blaze saw her neck fur rise when she passed Rouge.

"I-I-I should probably go, too," Blaze stammered, grabbing the witch costume on the floor. When she stood back up, Rouge was hanging over her.

"Nuh-uh. Give it." Rouge stuck out her hands, waiting for Blaze to give her the costume. Blaze's eyes darkened, she knew, but she gave the costume to Rouge anyways. Rouge smirked again, padding out of the house like she owned it.

Vanilla put her hands over her mouth, dashing over to get some paper towels to soak up the mess. Blaze sighed, grabbing her things and leaving the house. As she was on the sidewalk, she saw Sonic a few feet ahead.

"H-hey, Sonic!" She shouted, jogging over to catch up with him.

He turned around. "Oh, hey, Blaze." It was one of the few times he wasn't running at a thousand-mile-per-hour speed rate. "What was going on in Cream's house? First Amy came out crying, then Tikal and Rouge, and now you? What's up in there?"

"Amy just knocked over some glasses." _And it was all my fault._

"Oh?" Sonic slightly jutted his chin out. "Why was she crying, again?"

Blaze fidgeted from foot to foot. "Well, a shard of glass flew into her wrist. So, she called her mom, and, when she came, she just dashed out in tears."

"O-kaaaay...I hope Delah Rose takes her to the doctor or something." Sonic picked at one of his very teeny tiny chest hairs.

"Y-yeah..." Blaze felt the fire rise to her cheeks. She wished she could sneak a quick pit smell, hair check, ect...but Sonic and his leaf-green eyes were staring intensley into hers. The lightning between them was intense; Blaze felt like she would melt. The silence was a little awkward, but they were so wrapped up in each other's gazes that it didn't matter. Suddenly, Blaze felt her lips against Sonic's. She didn't mean for it to happen. It just...did. And it was nothing intense, just a soft kiss like you'd give a boyfriend on your first date when he took you home.

Finally, after about a minute of soft kissing, Sonic pulled away, smiling as he did. "Nice, Blaze."

"Thanks."

"Yep, you must be just as _good _as you were at FunFest."

Blaze whipped around, her ponytail slapping Sonic in the face (But he apparently ignored it).

"Rouge!"

Rouge shook her head, like she was a pity party. "I was going to give you a second chance, Blaze. Boy, was I wrong to even consider it."

"What? You don't even like - "

"Shhh, no arguements." Rouge narrowed her eyes. "I hope your fest was fun - last year and today."

Yeah, it was fun. Blaze remembered it clearly. Just after they'd kissed, there was a parade at the FunFest that day.

Today, her parade was rainy.


	3. Get Ready For The Heart Heart Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I got this chapter title from the Boys Like Girls song, Heart Heart Heartbreak. But this is not a songfic chapter, so please don't think it is. I also own Delah Rose, Emma, and Dr. Cunningham.**

Chapter 3 - Get Ready For The Heart Heart Heartbreak

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes.

_Ding._

A new text, from Rouge. A photo message.

Amy opened it up, and she felt her forehead grow hot with anger.

"Why is Blaze kissing my guy?" Amy whispered to herself in pity. It was a picture of Blaze from behind, but the photo was at enough of an angle she could see that her lips were to Sonic's. Amy's heart pounded in her chest as another salty tear slipped down her cheek, not from pain or embarrassment this time, but from loss. Complete, utter loss.

"Text from Rouge?" Delah guessed. Amy had set her ring tone for Rouge to a ordinary ding rather than her usual Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy ring tone. Her phone dinged again; this time, Rouge was calling. Amy hesitated, but when her mother glanced at her, she decided she'd better answer (after all, the dings were annoying)...besides, no one ever ignored Rouge.

"H-hello?" Amy answered, her voice squeakier than usual.

"Hey babe, hey babe..." Rouge growled into the phone, "Did you get the pic?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you respond?

Amy shrugged, but she remembered that Rouge couldn't see her, so she felt remarkably stupid, also realizing that Rouge's question was met with silence.

"Amy! I sent you a picture of Blaze kissing Sonic! And you do nothing? Amy!"

Amy felt like crying again. "Why would Blaze do this to me?"

Delah side-glanced at Amy. "Why would Blaze do what to you, sweetie?"

Amy sniffed, rolling her eyes. "Nothing, mom."

"Wait, what do you mean 'why would Blaze do this to me?' I just sent you the picture so we could laugh at her."

Amy widened her eyes, remembering she'd never told anyone she liked Sonic. "I don't mean anything by it, Ru-Ru."

Amy could tell Rouge was now mad. "You like him! Oh my gosh! You like Sonic!" Rouge's stinging words turned into laughter. "What, is it April first already? Where did October go?"

She was silent.

Rouge stopped laughing. "Oh...Amy...you really do like that B-lister, don't you?"

Amy sniffled into the mouthpiece. Rouge gasped.

"Not only is Blaze a traitor, but it turns out you are too, Blaze! I'd never have thought you'd have turned betrayed me! I thought we were The Acrobrats!"

Amy was about to say something, but she was cut off by a new person's voice.

"If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, please dial your operator - "

Amy slammed her iPhone into her messenger bag, wincing at the glass shards deepening in her skin. Delah inhaled quickly, turning onto the lane which the hospital was on. She flipped her black hair out of her face.

"Amy..."

"What is it, mom?"

"I don't think you should hang out with Rouge or Blaze anymore. Dear, you need new friends."

Amy gasped, her shoulders growing tense. "But mom - " She cut herself off, considering how her life would be if she had new friends.

"Rouge isn't all that nice to you, and Blaze, well, what I've seen of her, she seems a little anti-social...I don't think you should hang around them. You've changed ever since you met Rouge."

Amy nodded slightly. When she first met Rouge in 5th grade, she thought she was sassy, smart, and beautiful - everything Amy had wanted to be. So maybe that's why Amy had let her boss her around - maybe she thought she could give her those things. True, people respected her like she was the most popular girl in the world...but at the end of the day, she was just known as 'Rouge's best friend'.

Delah turned into the parking lot, slowly driving into a space. Amy jumped out, picking at the glass in her skin. It hurt.

"We should probably get you in quickly." Delah took Amy's unharmed hand, dragging her over to the doors and up the elevator. When they got up to the third floor, a pretty purple cat smiled tightly at Amy and her mom.

She looks like Blaze, Amy thought. Heck, maybe they're related.

"Ma'am, may I ask you to sit - "

"This is an emergency..." Delah squinted at the cat's name tag. "...Emma."

Emma glanced at the doctor's door, then sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

"My daughter got glass shards in her skin while she was at her friend's house - of course, she'll never be going over there again."

Emma raised a pencil-thin black eyebrow. "And may I ask, how exactly did you get those in there so deeply? Playing with glass instead of fire for a change, hmm?"

Amy was sure she thought she was just another vandalizing teenager. "I backed into some drinking glasses."

Emma looked like she thought Amy was lying. "Okay..." She turned to Delah. "I'll need you to fill out you and your daughter's information, then."

Amy glanced around the waiting room. There was only a pure black pregnant-looking hedgehog, reading a People magazine. As far as decorations went, there were none, except for a rather boring painting of a flying eagle. She looked down at a nearby table, seeing a magazine with large letters on the back: STOP TEEN PREGNANCY.

Amy winced. How far could - or would - Blaze and Sonic take their new-found relationship? She hoped it was nothing intense. She hoped Blaze and Sonic would get married before then, at least - there would be nothing worse than Amy bearing to watch Blaze father Sonic's child, and then have them break up afterwards. She couldn't stand it if they got together then.

"Amy Rose," the doctor called. Wow. How long had Amy's thoughts drifted?

Amy walked into his office. The wolf nodded at Amy, pointing at a chair in which he told her to sit. She obeyed him.

"Ah yes, Amy Rose, I am Dr. Cunningham. An unusual last name, no?" The doctor didn't give time for Amy to respond. "Shards of broken glass in your skin, eh? That's new. You'll have to have the glass surgically removed - I think we couldn't get them out otherwise."

Amy gasped. Surgery - wouldn't that cost tons of money? After all, her family honestly didn't have very good insurance.

"Oh, what is it, dearest? Are you afraid you'll feel pain while you have surgery? I assure you, we have the best stuff for that money can offer - it'll knock you out cold and you won't feel a thing."

_Ding._

Oh. It was Rouge. Plainly, it couldn't be anything too nice.

"Excuse me one second, please." Amy turned her back on Dr. Cunningham, cupping her hand over the top of her phone to keep him from seeing.

Amy's eyes filled with tears.

A clear, distinct picture of Rouge kissing Sonic - and it looked like he was enjoying it. His arms were wrapped around her back, and her hands were in his hair. Rather obviously, someone had taken the picture for Rouge.

But _who_?


End file.
